


Tall Tales

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [67]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Antagonism, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gen, Lies, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *Prompt: Eddie's mom and Dad decide to make a surprise visit. They barge in expecting to surprise Eddie and Chris. They are the one's in for a shock as they come in and find Eddie tending to a bruised and cut up Buck, while Chris clings to Buck tightly. Ramon and Elena are stunned when Eddie explains that they were all enjoying a simple day at the park when a branch of this old tree Chris and others were playing next to suddenly snapped. Buck literally threw himself over Chris and took the hit*
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	Tall Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been busy and not motivated. This was fun though.

**_Tall Tales_ **

It had been well over half a year since they'd seen either of the boys. Sure Eddie would answer a call or write back and text but it wasn't the same though. 

On some level they knew it was because of what they'd said in wanting Eddie and Christopher to move back. But deeper still was a notion that it was right for them to say so. Both Christopher and Eddie belonged in Texas with them, back home.

And so they'd taken an impromptu flight for a weekday to visit. With Ramon having vacation and Helena being able to work remotely it was perfect.

"I can't wait to see how much he's grown. Do you think Chris will be surprised?" Helena asked as they got out of the rental. She hoped so. That big smile.

  
  


"Eddie, what kind of father leaves the front door unlocked and ope-" Ramon cut himself short as they saw Eddie kneeling down in front of that tall blond that he worked with and Christopher wouldn't stop talking about during that ceremony. 

"Eddie iz nod dat bad."

"I'm holding gauze to your nose that won't stop bleeding Buck."

"What happened?" Helena came to say before Ramon could.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" Christopher said from his perch besides them both. 

The look of happy curiosity was enough to power a city.

"What happened to him Eddie?" Ramon asked while motioning at Buck who looked to be blushing from embarrassment.

Lost an argument or a fight?

"I- uh." Buck stammered.

"Buck saved me." Christopher said while pulling his grandparents eyes towards him.

"Saved you?" "From what?"

Eddie looked at his son. "Go on Christopher. Tell them buddy."

"We were at the park. Buck was carrying me so I could see the music show because he's taller than daddy." Chris said.

That got a snort out of Buck quickly followed by a silent 'sorry' to Eddie who replied back with an unamused 'barely'. 

"Did you fall?!" "Was there a fight?" They asked as they didn't see Eddie's raised brow at his son.

"No. It happened after that." He shook his head. 

But then why did I start with- well, kids could tend to stray or want to add in all the details.

"So what did happen Chris?" Helena asked, confused.

"We were at the petting zoo."

"It was a very eventful day at the park." Eddie piped in, truthfully.

By this time Buck's nose isn't resembling some faucet trying its best at spouting ketchup thankfully.

"Dad took us to see the baby goats and ponies. It was awesome, we got to feed them. One was named Thumper." Christopher laughed at the image in his head.

The handler had just said that when they got a headbutt to their stomach and their partner had to take over the explanation of what the animals ate and all of their unique features.

"The goat didn't attack him?" Ramon asked, guessing this was another red herring now.

"Nope. She liked us and kept trying to lick daddy's hair."

"She was eating a little of it too. It could be that shampoo you use, maybe." Buck joked. 

"Thumper was as gentle as a goat could be. I take it you're feeling better." Eddie reassured his parents and then added.

"Chris' advice worked wonders." Buck nodded while checking that yes he wasn't bleeding anymore and could be more into Christopher's little retelling.

"Where do you think he learned it from?" Eddie muttered.

"Daddy told me." Chris smiled.

And now Buck noticed the Diaz' talking between themselves. 

No doubt Eddie wasn't expecting them. Buck could only imagine the chaos of his own parents.

Helena motioned for Christopher to continue with his story.

They were definitely intrigued.

"After the petting zoo. We had our ice cream and it was starting to melt because it was hot. And suddenly this big, giant, heavy tree branch was falling." Christopher sounded excited.

Buck and Eddie shared a look.

"It was-"

"Buck picked me up and we didn't get hit by it."

"Really? That's very brave of him." Helena said.

"But, then how did he get-?"

"I didn't get hit. But Buck did. It hit him right on his nose. And we came straight home after that." Christopher corrected himself and finally finished his story. 

Buck still having the gauze held up shielded his face from more scrutiny from Mr. Diaz' eyes.

He nodded in agreement.

It didn't make sense though.

Why be embarrassed of having saved a kid from danger?

"I suppose we should thank you." Ramon said.

"Me and dad already did. Buck's great," Chris said matter-of-factly with an earnest nod.

"You didn't give us a heads up. We could have been out. You'd have been waiting." Eddie said.

"It's been a while. What's waiting a little bit to see you two. And we'd have called when you didn't answer the door but your truck was here." Ramon replied.

"It'd be nice to have a heads up though. We could have still been busy. You did surprise us. It's nice to see you're both doing well Dad." Eddie said coming over for a brief hug before a kiss from his mother.

"Even better now that we know you're both okay. Do you still have the guest room?" Helena asked while looking for Eddie to offer it to them right then.

"No. It's occupied. Buck's staying over for a few days while his place is getting fixed. I can't put out Buck when he's always there for us and after he did that." Eddie informs them.

"We could stay with your sister. While we're here though why don't we sit and have a drink." Helena said while going over to grab them some for them all.

Eddie didn't have a kind of wine she'd like so she went for a different drink instead. Eddie knew what they preferred. 

Helena shook her head at it.

Buck excused himself to go get changed and clean himself up as the Diaz' conserved. 

Christopher must have been entertaining them as Eddie came over to knock now that Buck was in fresh clothes feeling better.

"So, I'm staying?" Buck smiled.

"You have that leak." Eddie said.

"It's already fixed." He laughed.

"They didn't need to know that. And I don't want them staying."

"Alright. Lucky for you I enjoy staying over and I had my bag." Buck teased him gently.

"Yeah. You're a lifesaver. Even if you're a hazard to your own health." Eddie chuckled and shook his head at earlier.

The barely there set of his shoulders was lifted slightly.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Light poles don't move Buck." Eddie told him. "Christopher distracted you. It happens." 

"Sorry I got some blood on your carpet man. Stains suck." Buck sighed in apology.

"Nah. A little peroxide 'll get it out. Or I'll have an excuse to fix up the floors finally. You could help." Eddie heard his name.

"I guess you gotta go." Buck said.

"We gotta go. Come on. My parents aren't half as annoying when someone they don't know is around. And you're dressed for the dinner they're gonna guilt us into going to." Eddie nodded his head towards the living room. 

Buck laughed at that. "I can never say no to a Diaz." 

If he had to lie a little to them and withstand some probing questions then so be it. 

There wasn't much he wouldn't do for the pair of them. 

It would turn out that they'd have to leave earlier than expected the next morning as Adriana was getting married to a man she barely knew so suddenly.

Eddie sent a prayer her way along with a text that they were going. He'd have liked to know.

"Your parents seemed nice."

"Seemed is an important word there." Eddie said as Christopher was drawing in the next room.

"I feel that," Buck said. 

"Ho-?"

"Buck. Your phone's beeping." Christopher called out to him.

"Oh. Thanks buddy. Maddie wanted to talk after she's off of work. I'm gonna head over there for a bit." Buck said as Eddie watched him go before going to join them in the living room.

Buck must have been texting her back about whatever it was.

One thing was for sure. The house felt better, they were happier, whenever Buck was around. In their home.

"Maybe her and Chim are getting engaged. Something in the air." Eddie joked with a gesture.

"We'll have to get our suits dry cleaned then. Chris could be the ring bearer." Buck mused. "Later buddy. Bye Eddie."

With that Buck was soon starting his jeep and taking off.

"Hey dad." Chris said suddenly.

"Yeah kid."

"I like having Buck around."

It shouldn't have sounded so weird. It was true and nothing new. But Christopher said it anyways for some reason.

"Yeah. I do too Chris," Eddie said as he came over to sit with Christopher.

Sure enough, Christopher was drawing about their time at the park, minus Buck's accident.

"Your hair does smell nice dad." Christopher said from besides him, earning a laugh.

"Thanks Christopher." Eddie pulled him close to kiss his head.

  
  



End file.
